This invention relates generally to hinge mechanisms with push-pull operation. Particularly, the invention relates to such hinge mechanisms, which may be detented to hold a particular position and may have a dampened movement when subjected to the pull-push operation.
Hinge mechanisms, scissor arms, and latches having push-push operations are known in the art. An example of this type of latch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,489, issued on Apr. 7, 1987, to Robert H. Bisbing. The latch disclosed in this patent operates by capturing a keeper attached to a door or panel when the keeper is initially pushed into the latch housing. The keeper is released by again pushing the keeper into the housing to disengage the keeper from a catch within the housing, hence the term push-push latch.
An object of the present invention is to provide and improved hinge mechanism with a smooth opening and closing operation.
A second object of this invention is to provide such improved hinge mechanism with a fixedly controlled open position and a fixedly controlled closed position.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a hinge mechanism with controlled biasing for positive movement once said hinge is moved out of its fixed open or fixed closed position.
An even further object of this invention is to provide such a hinge mechanism with structural components for ease of assembly, low profile structure, and reliable operation.
The objects of the present invention are realized in a detented and dampened hinge mechanism with push-pull and pull-push operation. This hinge mechanism has a first elongate arm and elongate second arm, which move relative to one another in the plane of their elongations thereby pivoting in scissor fashion. A spring biases the scissor arms and the mechanism to the open position. A dampener operates against movement in both directions for push-pull and pull-push operation. A cam cooperates with a curvilinear cam path to implement an articulated motion between the first and second arms as they move relative to one another.
The hinge mechanism has its first arm fixedly attachable to a first non-movable structural member and its second arm, which is pivotally connected to the first arm, fixedly attachable to a movable structural member. Thereby when the arms are moved relative to one another in a scissor fashion between a first closed position and a second open position, the two structural members move relative to one another. The hinge mechanism is applicable to an automotive glove box and other structures.
The second arm carries a damper mechanism that is fitted or snapped into a cutout of the second arm, such that the damper can engage a portion of the first arm and thereby create a controlled movement between the first and second arms. This controlled movement is an inhibiting force that acts against any excessive acceleration and the deceleration of the pivoting motion.
The damper structure includes a pinion gear mounted on the second arm. The pinion gear is connected to a friction or hydraulic clutch. This pinion operates with its teeth engaging a track or length of teeth mounted on the first arm. This length of teeth is a curved toothed track, i.e. a xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d. The pinion rotates and traverses the rack as the hinge arms move between the open and closed positions. A spring structure connected between the two arms biases the first and second arms toward the open position. A detent function is incorporated at both the extreme open and closed rotated (pivoted) positions so that the hinge mechanism operates as a push-pull device.